Los Juegos del Drama
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: ¡Los Juegos del Drama! La gran competencia donde 24 adolescentes de 16 años, un chico y una chica por cada distrito, que competirán hasta la muerte por una oportunidad de ganar un millón de dólares que les permitirán empezar una vida de lujos fuera de su distrito.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Bueno, les contare. Por estas fechas estoy cumpliendo cuatro años en fanfiction (¡Yey!) Así que decidí hacer algo para celebrarlo. ¿Y qué mejor manera que "fusionando" los universos del fandom que más cosas me ha traído y este en el que apenas estoy incursionando pero ya le agarre cariño? Así que sí, espero que me apoyen con este pequeño proyecto mío. Primero que nada les diré que yo no controlo los resultados de este fanfic. ¿A qué me refiero con esto? Voy a poner los datos de nuestros queridos personajes de las primeras tres temporadas en un simulador de "Los Juegos del Hambre" y solo transcribiré lo que salga ahí de tal manera que se convierta en una historia, justificando las acciones de los personajes, las alianzas y todo lo demás._

 _Les explicare como va a estar la cosa. Todo lo que este_ **así** _será Chris McLean hablando (ya saben, él es el anfitrión) sin que aparezca su imagen "en la cámara", por decirlo de algún modo, el resto será narrado por un narrador omnisciente. También encontraran cada tanto un / Nombre de personaje / que significara que está en el confesionario. Perdón sí es un poco confuso, pero la otra opción era hacerlo formato obra de teatro y en verdad no quería hacer eso. Una vez aclarados todos estos puntos… ¡Comencemos!_

 **Las Cosechas**

 **Hace 56 años… este mundo estaba destruido. La economía era un desastre y la pobreza era extrema… Pero entonces ¡una luz apareció! Doce magnates crearon doce distritos que se encargarían de abastecer a toda la población de lo necesario. Emplearon a los pobres y desafortunados, les dieron un hogar donde vivir, comida y un trabajo… A cambio, solo pidieron una cosa. Cada año, deberían brindarles como tributos materiales para crear…**

—¡Los mejores reality shows del mundo!— Chris McLean aparece en lo que parece el área común de un barco, con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en la cara—. Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Chris McLean y seré el anfitrión este año. Después del gran éxito de "Viejitos en calzones" en la que vimos a 24 ancianos perecer ante distintos climas usando únicamente ropa interior hasta que quedara solamente uno vivo. Este año les presentamos… ¡Los Juegos del Drama! La gran competencia donde 24 adolescentes de 16 años, un chico y una chica por cada distrito, que competirán hasta la muerte por una oportunidad de ganar un millón de dólares que les permitirán empezar una vida de lujos fuera de su distrito. Todos los distritos tuvieron la oportunidad de elegir a sus tributos por ellos mismos, opción que tomaron los distritos 1, 2 y 4, o dejar que nosotros lo eligiéramos por medio de una rifa, opción que la mayoría de los cobardes tomarón. Procedamos a conocer a nuestros tributos de este año.

 **Del Distrito 1, lugar donde los objetos de lujo que tú y yo tanto amamos son creados y, se presume, se encuentran las personas más atractivas tenemos a… ¡Justin y Heather!**

Un impresionante chico de piel oscura y los ojos azules más hermosos que alguien podría imaginarse apareció sonriendo. A su lado una joven también bastante atractiva de rasgos asiáticos y un hermoso cabello negro caminaba con actitud de que nadie la mereciera.

 _/ Heather /_

—¿Qué si estoy nerviosa por la posibilidad de morir?— pregunto con una sonrisa confiada— No. Algunas personas tienen problemas de confianza, pero debe ser porque no son tan talentosas como yo.

 _/ Heather /_

 **Ahora, el Distrito 2. Lugar donde las armas que nos mantienen seguros son creadas. El distrito con la menor población de mujeres y donde la uni ceja parece ser la característica universal de su gente… ¡Duncan y Eva!**

Un chico y una chica claramente musculosos, de cabello negro y una gruesa ceja en la frente entraron a la habitación. Ella, tenía los ojos de un suave color miel y parecía ser seguida por las mismísimas llamas del infierno. Él, en cambio, tenía una sonrisa arrogante en la cara, parte del cabello pintado de verde, los ojos azules y una cantidad importante de piercings por toda la cara.

—Buenos días, preciosa— le dijo con un tono falsamente seductor a Heather, que se cruzó de brazos y gruño como respuesta.

 **El siguiente es el Distrito 3, en el que todos los avances tecnológicos que nos hacen la vida más fácil nacen. Se dice que las personas más inteligentes de los doce distritos tienen su hogar en estas tierras y en el que por algún motivo, al contrario del distrito anterior, el porcentaje de mujeres duplica al de hombres… ¡Noah y Courtney!**

Los dos adolescentes entraron, ella sostenida de ambos brazos por un gigantesco y musculoso hombre de piel oscura que la arrastraba. Ambos tenían la piel oscura y el cabello castaño (ella más claro que él). Courtney era realmente guapa, con su cuerpo de reloj de arena y unas pecas sobre la nariz. En contraste Noah era flacucho y no precisamente atractivo, aunque tampoco feo.

 _/ Noah /_

—¿Qué cómo me siento al haber salido como tributo del distrito tres? Yo tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Cuál es la pregunta más estúpida que puedes hacerle a alguien que tiene fuertes posibilidades de morir?

 _/ Noah /_

 **Del hermoso Distrito 4, dueño de las mejores playas del país, y tierra de atractivos pescadores y pescadoras de cabello rubio y ojos claros… ¡Geoff y Bridgette!**

Los mencionados entran. Él esta sonriente y saluda con la mano, mientras ella simplemente parece triste.

 _/ Bridgette /_

—Me ofrecí como voluntaria para hacer esto porque no podía soportar la idea de que cualquiera de mis amigas entrara a esta carnicería— suspira mientras pone una de sus manos en su barbilla—. ¿Saben? Según los censos en mi distrito hay 917 adolescentes femeninas de 16 años. De entre todas las solicitudes que debieron llegar para participar en esta cosa, nunca creí que fueran a aceptar justamente la mía.

 _/ Bridgette /_

 **Provenientes del Distrito 5, distrito encargado de la generación de energía, y en donde en realidad no hay nada interesante… ¡Owen e Izzy!**

Un voluminoso y tambaleante joven rubio llego acompañado de una menudita adolescente pelirroja con los ojos verdes abiertos y brillantes, parecía realmente entusiasmada.

 _/ Izzy /_

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!— exclamo mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire— No es que a Izzy le guste matar, Izzy considera que la vida es muy importante. Pero Caleidoscopio es una gran estratega, y Explosivo ama el ¡Bum! ¡Bum!

 _/ Izzy /_

 **A continuación tenemos a los chicos del Distrito 6, el distrito del transporte, donde es conocido el pasatiempo de cantar, muy mal hasta donde sé, y la población mide menos que el promedio… ¡Cody y Beth!**

Un par de adolescentes de cabello castaño que muy bien podrían parecer niños aparecieron temblando. Él era aún más flacucho que Noah, tenía los ojos de un hermoso turquesa y se alcanzaba a ver una separación entre sus dientes. Ella tenía un par de kilos de más, que solo lograban hacerla ver más aniñada, un par de lunares en la mejilla, aparatos dentales (realmente difíciles de conseguir en los distritos) y gafas.

—Hey, guapa— saludo Cody a Bridgette, con la esperanza de hacer más ameno el ambiente, no funciono.

 **Los siguientes tributos vienen del verde Distrito 7, hogar de leñadores encargados de traer a tus manos cosas como la mesa de madera donde tienen sus bebidas en este momento. Aquí su población, a diferencia del distrito anterior, suele ser bastante alta y en algunas ocasiones bien parecida… ¡Alejandro y Sierra!**

Un chico casi tan apuesto como Justin se hizo presente, su piel también es oscura y sus ojos claros, pero había algo (más allá de que tenía el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta) que lo hacía claramente diferente… ¿Quizás su manera de caminar? Junto con él iba una chica realmente alta de pelo violeta y piel igualmente oscura, que empezó a jadear cuando puso sus ojos sobre Cody.

 **Los próximos tributos, lugareños del maravilloso Distrito 8 donde la maravillosa ropa que usamos a diario es fábrica. Y donde, se dice, los productos químicos hacen que el cerebro se apague… ¡Tyler y Lindsay!**

Una guapa rubia de diminuta cintura e impresionantes curvas entro saludando como si estuviera en pasarela, acompañada de un decaído castaño al que una traicionera lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla.

 _/Tyler/_

—Viejo, eso de estar a punto de morir apesta— comenta Tyler mientras se limpia los mocos de la nariz—. Al menos mi compañera de distrito es bonita.

 _/Tyler/_

 **Y ahora, flacos y alargados como el trigo que recogen en su lugar de origen. Los tributos del Distrito 9… ¡Harold y Katie!**

Un chico pelirrojo con gafas y una chica de piel oscura con un par de coletas entraron a la habitación. Ambos parecían aterrados.

 _/Katie/_

—Esto es como muy aterrador— dice con las manos apretadas en puños contra su pecho—. Y lo peor de todo, es que voy a morir sin haber conocido a mi mejor amiga por siempre. Llevo buscándola toda la vida y… ¡Ahora ya no tendré vida!

 _/Katie/_

 **Con nosotros, los encargados de que comamos carne cada que nos apetezca. Del Distrito 10, pálidos, de ojos oscuros y sin mucho potencial… ¡Ezekiel y Sadie!**

Dos jóvenes bajitos, él de cabello castaño claro con una extraña forma de cabeza y ella de cabello negro y constitución robusta. Ambos parecían aterrados, pero aun así se aseguraron de saludar a las cámaras. No sales en TV todos los días.

 _/Ezequiel/_

—No salgo mucho de casa, así que por un lado es emocionante estar rodeado de tanta gente nueva eh— narra el chico mientras se rasca un brazo—. Pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que cuando empezara a salir sería mucho menos peligroso. Y que la niña que me acompañara no se pondría a lloriquear sobre no haber encontrado a su mejor amiga para siempre, todo el camino.

 _/Ezequiel/_

 **Casi para acabar, del Distrito 11 hogar de grandes sembradíos, conocido por tener gente grande y la menor población de hombres de todo el mundo siendo superados cuatro a uno… ¡Dj y Leshawna!**

Un adolescente alto y musculoso con la piel de un tono amarillento, llego temblando y tomado de la mano de una adolescente afroamericana con sobrepeso que parecía capaz de matar al que se le acercara. El chico pelirrojo del Distrito 9 se quedó con la boca abierta al verla pasar.

 **Y por último, y si menos importantes que los primeros. Del Distrito 12, el polvoso distrito de la minería donde todo mundo parece tener tendencias depresivas… ¡Trent y Gwen!**

Los dos tenían el cabello negro, aunque ella parecía haberse teñido algunos mechones de azul. Trent tenía los ojos verdes, y Gwen la piel más palida de lo natural. Lo que sí es que ambos lucían enojados, realmente enojados por estar ahí.

—Buenos, y aquí los tenemos. Los veintitrés adolescentes que perderán su vida para su diversión y algún afortunado que vivirá para ser famoso y millonario…— sonrió Chris a la cámara— Sintonícenos la próxima vez para ver sangre, armas y mucho, mucho drama. Aquí en... ¡Los Juegos del Drama!

 _/Trent/_

—Sin comentarios.

 _/Trent/_

 _Bueno, sé que este capítulo probablemente resulto un tanto tedioso. Pero mírenlo como el capítulo de "Campistas no tan felices parte uno", había que presentarlos a todos. Lo de la población de cada distrito lo hice más que nada porque ¿Por qué no? Aparte de que lo considere una buena manera de justificar las actitudes masculinas de Eva, y las afeminadas de Noah y Dj. También les aviso, que por ser para festejar mi aniversario actualizare más rápido que cualquier otra de mis historias._

 _En otra cosa, como soy bastante nueva en este fandom y quiero quedarme durante mucho tiempo he decidido hacer algunas preguntas para ver ustedes que opinan sobre algunas cosas que he notado o me he preguntado. Por ejemplo… ¿Se dan cuenta de que la relación de Courtney y Scott era ilegal? Según mis cálculos en "Todos Estrellas" Courtney ya debería estar por los 19 años, mientras que él apenas 17. En realidad no es mucho tiempo y la verdad es que yo no estaría en contra, pero debo decir que se me hace algo gracioso pensar que Courtney, la aspirante a abogada, siendo ya legalmente adulta ande con un "niño"._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy de regreso. ¿Listos para empezar lo bueno? Estoy muy emocionada con todo esto, así que espero que les guste._

 **Baño de Sangre**

 _/Harold/_

—Lo que la gente aquí no sabe es que tengo unas locas habilidades que me harán ganar esto. Claro, yo no quería estar aquí, pero ahora que lo estoy aprovechare para mostrarlas al mundo.

 _/Harold/_

—Bueno tributos, a partir de ahora tendrán media hora para prepararse para lo que viene— les informa Chris McLean al grupo de asustados adolescentes—. Ya se les han sido explicadas las reglas, matar o morir, no bajen del pedestal antes de que la cuente final termine bla, bla, bla. Ahora solo cabe que les explique una de las partes más divertidas de este reality show.

Unas imágenes de una isla cuya principal característica es una gran montaña desde la que, si estas completamente loco, podrías saltar al agua.

 **Irán a una isla llena de bosques donde podrán ocultarse de los otros tributos pero no de las cámaras, que estarán siempre vigilándolos. Sí, incluso en el baño. Hablando de eso, hay varios de esos por todos lados, así que hagan el favor de no ser asquerosos y no hagan sus necesidades en la intemperie. Una vez entras en el baño, la puerta se bloqueara por fuera durante diez minutos para que puedan… desahogarse con calma y rebelarle sus pensamientos a la cámara. Nos gusta llamarlo: el confesionario. Pero les advierto, una vez pasado ese tiempo, si no se apresuran a salir, un mecanismo los lanzara por los aires. Divertido ¿no?**

 **También, como regalo por los tres distritos que nos hicieron el favor de elegir a los tributos por nosotros. Durante la puesta de sol tres cabañas en zonas aleatorias de la isla cuya puerta, igual que los baños, se bloquear por fuera para que puedan estar tranquilos durante en la noche y en la mañana los expulsara. Las cabañas serán de los primeros que se las encuentren, y una vez el sol haya desaparecido del todo sin importar si alguien este adentro o no se bloquearan para que nadie pueda entrar o salir. No se preocupen, cada una tiene su propio baño.**

La bonita rubia del 8 levanto la mano.

—¿Si Lindsay?— Chris le dio la palabra.

—¿Puedo tener una cabaña porque soy bonita?— pregunto ella.

—Bueno, lo eres, pero eso no afectara a las cabañas.

Lindsay suspira tristemente.

—Bueno tributos los dejo con mi amigo al que me gusta llamar, El Chef. Me gustaría decir que los veo pronto, pero no será así— se despide el presentador mientras que el hombre grandote que había arrastrado a Courtney les gruñe.

 _/Beth/_

—Estoy realmente asustada. Todos aquí son mucho más altos que yo, mi compañero de distrito no ha dejado de babear por la chica de pelo azul desde que llego y El Chef parece realmente aterrador— dice a la cámara con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas—. Quiero regresar a casa.

 _/Beth/_

Se muestra una toma general de todos los adolescentes. Geoff se encuentra recostado en una banca con un sombrero de vaquero cubriéndole la cara, había decidido que dormir era lo único que podía hacer en ese tiempo si quería evitar enamorarse de su hermosa compañera de distrito. Trent mira de reojo a Gwen, que parece estar formando una especie de alianza con los tributos del once y el chico gordo del 5, mientras se frota nerviosamente los puños, contando hasta nueve una y otra vez. Sierra babea por Cody. Harold parece ser el único que en verdad se está preparando, ya que hace estiramientos en una esquina.

La media hora pasa increíblemente rápido.

—Tributos, síganme— anuncia el Chef y todos, excepto Noah al que siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañera de distrito lo termina por arrastrar (aunque mucho más fácilmente), lo obedecen.

El Chef lleva a cada uno a un tuvo transparente al que los hace meterse y les dice que esperen. Un par de minutos después, empieza a subir.

 _/Ezequiel/_

Se mece en posición fetal mientras se chupa el dedo gordo de la mano derecha

 _/Ezequiel/_

El sol brilla en lo alto del cielo y la cuenta atrás se muestra en el cielo. Beth limpia sus gafas con urgencia. Trente cuenta los pedestales que lo separan de Gwen, son diez, demasiados para arriesgarse. Ezequiel intenta ponerse de pie sin caerse. Katie mira a Sadie por primera vez, es la niña más hermosa que ha visto en su vida. La chicharra suena, anunciándoles que la cuenta atrás ha terminado.

Geoff es el primero en saltar y tomar un mazo que descansaba en el pie de su pedestal, pero apenas le da tiempo de mirarlo cuando Tyler pasa corriendo al lado de él arrancándoselo de las manos. Desafortunadamente el castaño se tropieza y sale rodando hacia el bosque. Eso debe de doler.

Después de contar rápidamente hasta nueve, Trent salta hacia al bosque y corre sin mirar atrás. Mientras, su compañera de distrito se unía a sus aliados listos para buscar suministros juntos. Tristemente no notaron a Justin que rebuscaba en la cornucopia encontrando una cosa extraña de plástico con metal que decidió era inútil y lanzo despreocupadamente hacia ellos… haciéndolos explotar.

La respiración del tributo del distrito uno se paró en ese momento, su corazón se aceleró y sus perfectas manos a las que apenas tres días atrás les había hecho manicura temblaban como maracas. Él sabía a lo que había ido, él había decidido estar ahí. Pero aun así… Justin salió corriendo al bosque, dejando todo lo que había reunido.

Courtney también había huido al bosque. En cambio Alejandro entro a la cornucopia, de la que salía Izzy con una gran sonrisa y un tridente en la mano, listo para hacerse dueño de ella.

A lo lejos se alcanzaba a observar como Ezekiel y Duncan huían, mientras Sierra recogía una mochila llena de equipo para acampar. Lindsay, Katie y Sadie, que parecían haber estado demasiado aterradas para moverse, finalmente salieron corriendo. Esta última iba tan desesperada que casi se tropieza con Heather que recogía comida enlatada.

Finalmente podemos ver a los tributos restantes también escapando, demasiado asustados como para empezar a matar. El baño de sangre ha terminado.

 _/Courtney/_

Aparece sentada sobre la taza del baño con la respiración agitada.

—Eso fue horrible. Vi como unos chicos explotaban, literalmente— se pone una mano en la frente y empieza a agitar la cabeza—. Esto definitivamente no puede ser legal.

 _/Courtney/_

 **Después del shock inicial del baño de sangre, que ha sido bastante aburrido se mi preguntan, los tributos sobrevivientes han empezado a acoplarse a la isla. Podemos ver a Izzy en busca de una fuente de agua, la niña parece un perro, y a Sadie en busca de otros tributos. Me pregunto si ella los encontrara, o ellos la encontraran primero. Pero ahora, veamos a su compañero de distrito que esta por toparse con la abeja reina del uno.**

Podemos ver a Ezekiel que camina tembloroso entre los arbustos mirando siempre a su espalda para asegurarse de que nadie lo siguiera, por lo que no se fija en lo que está enfrente. Una rama lo hace tropezarse de tal manera que cae a los pies de Heather.

 _/Ezekiel/_

—Juro que en ese momento, mi corazón se detuvo.

 _/Ezekiel/_

Ella pone con cuidado uno de sus pies sobre el pecho de él, que se limita a hiperventilar. Una sonrisa que bien podría ser dulce o completamente desquiciada se pintó en el rostro de la adolescente.

—Tú eres diez. ¿No es así?

—Mi nombre es Ezequiel— respondió el chico mientras tragaba ruidosamente.

—Mucho gusto Ezequiel, mi nombre es Heather— dijo ella mientras ampliaba aún más su sonrisa—. Y puedo quitar mi pie de ahí, si estás dispuesto a hacer un trato.

Ezequiel asiente con la cabeza rápidamente, Heather entonces lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y acerca su boca a su oído. Pasan el resto del día juntos buscando a otros tributos.

 **Decepcionante, bastante decepcionante.**

-0-0-0-

Vemos a Lindsay con la cara pegada en la tierra.

—¿Agua? ¿Estás ahí? Mamá me dijo que te buscara en cuanto llegara aquí— pregunta en voz alta dándole unos golpecitos a la tierra, como si tocara una puerta.

-0-0-0-

Geoff silva y sonríe cuando encuentra una cueva donde puede sentarse a descansar.

-0-0-0-

Una cámara enfoca la cara de Beth que tiene una expresión de concentración. Entonces la toma se amplia y podemos observar a Sierra caminando por la isla, con la pequeña niña del Distrito 6 siguiéndola sin que se dé cuenta.

 _/Sierra/_

—Okey, okey. ¿Conocen ese sentimiento aterrador de que alguien te esta siguiendo?— pregunta a la cámara— Bueno, yo no lo conocía. Pero cuando escucho las conversaciones privadas de mi novio Cameron con sus amigos él suele hablar mucho de eso. Cuando he intentado preguntarle quien es la maldita que le hace eso él insiste en decir que soy yo y que no soy su novia. Pobrecito, ella debe tenerlo amenazado. En fin. Creo que estoy empezando a entender cómo se siente.

 _/Sierra/_

-0-0-0-

Justin esta recostado sin camisa al lado de un pequeño riachuelo con una cara compungida. Todos los peces que pasan por ahí se sienten tan mal de verlo así que saltan del agua y caen en sus manos, esperando alegrar con su carne a esa perfección de hombre.

-0-0-0-

Eva con ojos de fuego y la expresión de un animal salvaje busca otros tributos.

-0-0-0-

El chico del Distrito 8 camina por la arena admirando la naturaleza y lo azul que se ve el cielo sobre su cabeza.

 _/Tyler/_

—Debo admitir, que ignorando el hecho de que probablemente muera aquí, el lugar es bastante agradable.

 _/Tyler/_

-0-0-0-

Trent estira la cuerda de un arco hecho con ramas y pasto trenzado que hizo y lanza una flecha, también hecha por él mismo, hacia un árbol al que le ha dibujado un círculo con la punta de la flecha. Su puntería es deprimente.

 _/Trent/_

—En casa mi papá es capaz de hacer guitarras con lo que se encuentre, y me ha enseñado como hacer a mí también. Así que pensé: un arco. ¿Por qué no? Ambos tienen cuerdas. Pero jamás pensé que lanzar una flecha sería tan difícil. Por otro lado— suspira audiblemente acomodando su cabeza en su mano—. Me arrepiento de haber dejado a Gwen atrás. Unos segundos después de adentrarme en el bosque escuche una explosión. Cielos, espero que ella este bien.

 _/Trent/_

-0-0-0-

Duncan está afilando la punta de una lanza que acaba de hacer con una piedra filosa.

-0-0-0-

Una mata de cabello rubio ocupa toda la cámara que poco a poco se va alejando dejando ver a Bridgette tirada boca abajo en la tierra. No se mueve… no respira.

-0-0-0-

Por algún motivo los hombres parecen disfrutar con hacer complicados saludos donde chocan palmas, puños y muchas otras cosas más que la mayoría de las mujeres no entienden. En fin, una muy buena compilación de esos movimientos se muestra terminando con una imagen de Harold y Cody sonriendo tristemente.

 _/Harold/_

—Yo no creía en el amor a primera vista hasta que vi a LeShawna en ese barco, era tan grande y ruidosa. Y al parecer Cody sintió lo mismo cuando vio a Gwen. Entonces…— su voz se corta y un par de gruesas lagrimas brillan en sus ojos— Después de la explosión los dos estábamos muy deprimidos… así que decidimos trabajar juntos, al menos por hoy.

 _/Harold/_

-0-0-0-

Alejandro venda el tobillo de Courtney que en verdad no lo necesita, solo se hizo un largo pero poco profundo rasguño cuando recién entrando al bosque choco con una piedra, pero lo deja hacerlo. Le gusta la sensación de la piel del hombre, porque el claramente ya no es un niño, contra la suya.

—Muchas gracias, por ayudarme y permitirme quedarme contigo en la cornucopia por ahora— dice ella ligeramente sonrojada, él suele causar ese efecto en las mujeres, incluso las que son tan fuertes como ella.

—¿Cómo podía no hacerlo? Más con una mujer tan bella como tú— contesta él con una sonrisa seductora mientras le sostiene la mandíbula con una de sus fuertes manos, dejándola perderse en sus preciosos ojos.

-0-0-0-

La cámara grava unos arbustos donde no hay nada interesante…. Esperen. ¿Ese arbusto acaba de parpadear?

-0-0-0-

—Claro, puede que solo me haya vuelto loca. Pero…— Katie se hablaba a sí misma en voz alta mientras caminaba de un lado hacia otro— Es que no pudo haber sido solo mi imaginación. Mi imaginación nunca había sido tan buena. ¡Pero era perfecta! La perfección no existe pero… ¡Es que lo era! Entonces es cierto, estoy completamente loca.

 **¿Bridgette estará verdaderamente muerta? ¿Courtney se habrá enamorado de Alejandro? ¿Y dónde rayos estará Noah? Descúbranlo la próxima vez aquí en Los Juegos del Drama.**

 _¡Y el segundo capítulo está listo! En este ya tuvimos mucha más acción y, aun no quiero hacer oficial nada, pero tuvimos unas perdidas realmente terribles. Les quiero contar que yo voy descubriendo cómo va la historia al mismo tiempo que ustedes, bueno casi, así que me sorprenderé y me lamentare con ustedes. Gracias a marati2011 por comentar. Espero que más personas se animen a hacerlo._

 _Y la pregunta que hoy quiero hacerles es… ¿Para ustedes tiene sentido la pareja de Noah y Emma? Es que simplemente para mí no checa. Veámoslo así, a lo largo de las tres primeras temporadas lo vimos apoyar y/o llevarse bien con: LeShawna, Owen, Beth, Cody, Izzy, Tyler y Eva. Y mostrar desagrado por: Courtney, Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Justin, Harold, Katie y Sadie (y estos últimos tres solo por que hablan demasiado para su gusto). Así que no se ustedes, pero para mí Emma, basándonos en su personalidad, iría en el segundo grupo._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Capítulo tres! Vamos rápido con esta cosa, aunque eso significa que voy lento con el resto de mis historias. Ojala y les guste, me alegro mucho ver un mayor apoyo con este último capítulo, espero no decepcionarlos._

 **Primera Noche**

El recuento de los caídos apareció en el cielo.

Bridgette del Distrito 4.

Owen del Distrito 5.

Dj y LeShawna del Distrito 11.

Gwen del Distrito 12.

 _/Duncan/_

—Verán, yo puedo con esto. En el Distrito 2 era un preso, pero me ofrecieron fama, dinero y libertad si gano esta cosa. Así que lo hare— dice seguro de sí mismo, sosteniendo su lanza en una mano—. No matare por ahora, dejare que los niños chillones mueran de hambre y los competidores fuertes se maten entre ellos. Pero me debo mantener alerta, no dormiré esta noche.

 _/Duncan/_

 **Es una primera noche fría en la isla. Los tributos lo saben, y en vista de que ninguno fue capaz de encontrar ninguna de las tres cabañas a tiempo, han tenido que encontrar otra manera de manera de calentarse. Pregúntenselo a Courtney, que después de haber pasado un buen rato con Alejandro en la cornucopia, ahora ha convencido a un deprimido Justin de acurrucarse con ella para dormir. O a el mismísimo Alejandro, que demostró no solo ser un imán para las chicas, y decidió compartir calor con un tembloroso Cody que rondaba sus dominios.**

 **Otros tributos no han corrido tan buena suerte. Pregúntenselo a Beth, que después de un día siguiendo a la desquiciada de Sierra, parece perdida e incapaz de recordar en donde está. Pero veamos como lo están haciendo el resto.**

 _/Izzy/_

—Oscopio fue incapaz de encontrar una fuente agua antes de que el sol cayera. Oscopio merece la muerte.

 _/Izzy/_

Izzy corre a toda velocidad hasta donde una asustada Sadie se ha acurrucado contra un árbol para intentar dormir, y le salta encima.

—Mátame— le ordena con su frente pegada en la de la niña del diez.

—¿Qué?— pregunta ella con la voz chillona por la sorpresa y por el miedo.

—Oscopio ha fallado, Oscopio merece que la maten— insistió Izzy.

—¿Quién es Oscopio?— la cuestiono Sadie, al borde de las lágrimas— Yo no conozco a ninguna Oscopio.

—Soy yo, ahora mátame. Puede ser con una piedra, o puedes estrangularme…

—Pero yo no quiero matarte— dijo Sadie, que finalmente se había convertido en un mar de lágrimas.

—Como quieras.

Izzy se pone de pie, sacude su ropa y se va. El poco tiempo que logro dormir Sadie más tarde, estuvo plagado de pesadillas.

-0-0-0-

En el otro extremo de la isla la delgada chica del distrito nueve también tiene pesadillas.

-0-0-0-

 _/Sierra/_

—Extraño a mi mamá— dice llorando—. Mamá, tu siempre me dijiste que Chris era solo un alma incomprendida y que debíamos admirarlo por lo buen presentador que es y no odiarlo por las cosas feas que hace. Pero es malvado mamá. Es malvado y yo estoy muy asustada.

 _/Sierra/_

Sierra llora hasta quedarse dormida.

-0-0-0-

Sorprendentemente Harold recibe un hacha de un patrocinador desconocido.

-0-0-0-

Heather y Ezequiel se escabullen atrás de un arbusto desde donde alcanzan a ver a una incauta Lindsay, que juega distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello que había trenzado.

La tributo del Distrito 1 toma una piedra mientras una sonrisa malévola se forma en su rostro. Miro a su aliado mientras levantaba los dedos y hacía una cuenta atrás del tres al uno.

Cuando llego al cero Heather se lanzó al frente sobre la chica del Distrito 8 a la que agarro completamente desprevenida. En cambio Ezequiel salió huyendo al lado contrario. Pronto se arrepentiría de su decisión.

 _/Ezequiel/_

—Heather es bonita, eh. Pero también es completamente aterradora— dice mientras tiembla exageradamente—. Tenía que escapar de ahí mientras aún tenía oportunidad.

 _/Ezequiel/_

En lugar que el adolescente acababa de dejar se desataba la épica pelea entre las que probablemente eran las dos tributos más bonitas del programa. Pero eso no significaba que fuera una pelea justa.

Heather tomo rápidamente ventaja, cegada por la ira de que su aliado lo había traicionado por lo que tendría que acabar con eso rápido si quería ir a buscar venganza. Estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia, sus ojos enloquecidos y una aterradora mueca en su cara, cuando algo inesperado pasó. Una piedra, certera, letal, se estrelló contra su sien.

El cuerpo sin vida de la abeja reina cayó sobre Lindsay que con pataleos y chillidos se la quitó de encima. Su corazón estaba alterado y sentía como punzaba su cabeza. Aun no terminaba de entender lo que había pasado. ¿Ella había hecho eso?

Entonces el chico del Distrito 4 se acercó y le extendió una mano con expresión preocupada. Parecía un ángel bajo la luz de las estrellas. Y lo era, al menos para Lindsay, era el ángel que acababa de salvarle la vida.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto Geoff y ella negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a llorar sin entender bien cuáles eran las razones.

Él la ayudo a pararse y la abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho mientras le murmuraba una y otra vez que ya estaba a salvo.

-0-0-0-

Tyler se remueve sobre la tierra mientras gime silenciosamente.

-0-0-0-

La cámara enfoca a Trent y Ezequiel amarrados en un árbol. El primero muerde con fuerza su labio, mientras que el segundo gime asustado. Entonces la cámara hace un rápido movimiento y enfoca a su captora, Eva.

—Uno de ustedes dos tiene que morir esta noche— grita antes de darle un puñetazo a un arbusto cercano que, sorprendentemente, chilla como una niñita.

Los tres tributos olvidan momentáneamente la posición en la que están para mirar a la supuesta planta sorprendidos. Entonces Eva mete la mano en el arbusto y empieza a rebuscar hasta que su expresión cambia por una de sorpresa.

—Y al parecer, no tendré que elegirlo yo— dice mientras con un fuerte jalón saca a Noah de su escondite, este vuelve a chillar—. Lo hará él.

—¿Qué?— pregunta él, está temblando.

—Ya me escuchaste, sé que has estado ahí escondido desde hace un buen rato— le contesta Eva mientras le tiende una piedra—. Ve ahí y mata a uno, los otros dos podrán irse.

Noah la toma. Esta en estado de shock. Su plan había sido mantenerse escondido todo lo que pudiera. Lo había logrado muy bien hasta ahora, Sierra, Beth, Tyler y hasta la misma Eva ya habían pasado por ahí antes sin notar su presencia. Él no tendría que matar a nadie. A Noah no le gustaban las personas, pero definitivamente jamás le había deseado, ni por medio segundo, la muerte a alguien. Mucho menos, que esta la causaran sus propias manos.

Miro rápidamente a los dos tributos, calculo rápidamente cuál de ellos dos tendría más capacidad de sobrevivir si él le daba una segunda oportunidad. Entonces tomo rápidamente su decisión.

Su garganta se cerró mientras levantaba sobre su cabeza la piedra. Había visto como Eva capturaba y amarraba a sus dos compañeros, sabía que un nerd flacucho como él jamás tendría oportunidad contra ella.

"Lo siento." Intento decir pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Entonces lo hizo. Descargo con toda su escaza fuerza la piedra una, dos, tres, veces sobre la cabeza de Ezequiel que solo había atinado a cerrar los ojos. Estaba hecho. Noah lo había hecho.

 _/Eva/_

—Díganme sádica. Pero estoy aquí para ganar. Y sé lo que hago. De todos modos, ese chico no tenía oportunidad.

 _/Eva/_

-0-0-0-

 **Después de una noche bastante satisfactoria para los que estamos en casa, el segundo día de juegos empieza en la isla. Con la promesa de traernos mucha más sangre.**

Sierra está durmiendo con la cabeza recargada en un árbol cuando una silueta se interpone entre ella y la cámara. La figura levanta algo así como un palo largo sobre su cabeza antes de caminar hacia ella y clavársela en el pecho rápida y eficazmente.

Sierra solo alcanza a abrir los ojos antes de perecer.

 _/Duncan/_

—Sé que dije que esperaría un poco más de tiempo antes de empezar a matar, pero la niña era una presa fácil en ese momento— dice Duncan mientras saca con una piedra la sangre a su lanza—. Aparte ¿Escucharon los gritos de anoche? Este lugar debe estar lleno de locos, así que mientras más rápido salga de aquí, mejor.

 _/Duncan/_

-0-0-0-

Se ve a Courtney caminando de espaldas entre los árboles. Ella está atenta y un poco nerviosa. Entonces, su espalda choca con algo cálido y duro. Se gira asustada, con el puño levantado lista para atacar, cuando nota que es Alejandro.

—Me asustaste— le reclama, pero aun así apoya su cabeza en su pecho.

—Lo se cariño— contesta él, manteniéndola sujeta por los brazos.

—Busque al chico de la explosión, como me recomendaste. El pobre se siente culpable, no es buen material para nuestra alianza— le cuenta, sin moverse—. Me fui antes de que se despertara. Pero hace rato encontré a esta chica, Katie. Parece un poco inestable, pero está dispuesta. ¿Tú encontraste al alguien?

—Anoche solo se pasó el niño del seis— contesta Alejandro con un ligero sonrojo al recordar lo efusivamente que le agradeció dejarlo pasar la noche con él—, no es material para alianza, demasiado bueno. Pero hoy en la mañana se aparecieron la del dos y el del cuatro. Son fuertes, servirán.

Courtney lo voltea ver con una mueca en la cara.

—No me gustan los del dos, sobre todo ella, es aterradora.

Él le sostiene la cara y le dedica una sonrisa seductora.

—Si no te gustan podemos echarlos. Pero piénsalo, alguien como ella no conviene de enemigo. ¿Vamos a la cornucopia para hablar con ellos?

Courtney sede, como lo ha estado haciendo desde que conoció a Alejandro, y se odia a si misma por ello.

Caminan juntos, pero no tomados de la mano, hasta donde se encuentran los que ahora serán sus nuevos aliados. Eva observa las armas que queda, Katie come desesperadamente una manzana y Geoff se limita a estar recargado en una de las paredes.

—Bueno. Parece que tenemos un buen equipo— sentencia el chico del siete, que no necesita decirlo para que todos sepan que es él el que manda.

 _/Geoff/_

—Después de pensarlo mucho llegue a la conclusión de que me será más fácil proteger a Lindsay si trabajo con ellos— dice con expresión pesarosa—. En vista de que no lo hice con Bridgette y ahora ella…— se muerde el puño para controlar un gemido— Lindsay no puede cuidarse sola, menos de alguien como Eva.

 _/Geoff/_

 _/Eva/_

Se encuentra sentada en el baño, con expresión desafiante y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Entonces suspira y deja caer su cabeza.

 _/Eva/_

-0-0-0-

Beth suspira con su cabeza recargada sobre su mano. Esta escondida entre los arbustos mientras piensa en casa. No importa lo malas que sean las condiciones de vida en el Distrito 6. Esta segura que cualquier cosa es mejor que lo que está pasando en ese lugar.

-0-0-0-

Harold y Sadie están juntos, platicando. Ella le había pedido que le hablara de su compañera de distrito. Porque, desde la primera vez que la vio, había sentido una increíble conexión con ella. Sin embargo había preferido evitarla. Segura de que si empezaba a hablarle sería incapaz de tener el valor de regresar a casa sin ella.

—¿Entonces crees que si me conociera le agradaría a Katie?— pregunto Sadie.

—Seguro, aunque insisto en que yo no la conozco bien.

La tributo del Distrito 10 chillo haciendo que Harold tuviera que taparse los oídos. Deseo con fuerza que nadie los alcanzara a escuchar, porque eso definitivamente era peligroso. Así que busco un tema que, si le preguntaban, era mucho más emocionante que Katie, y no haría gritar a Sadie: castores.

 _/Sadie/_

—Harold es muy dulce— dice con tono soñador—. No entiendo de lo que habla, pero es muy dulce. Entonces ¿se imaginan que tanto más lo debe de ser Katie?

 _/Sadie/_

Lo que él no sabía es que ya había alguien que los escuchaba: Tyler. Él chico del Distrito 8 se sentía muy solo, así que al escuchar una conversación en la lejanía decidió poner atención, pero no acercarse. Nadie que chillara de esa forma, o gustara de hablar de castores, podía estar cuerdo.

-0-0-0-

Noah recibe un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios de un patrocinador desconocido.

-0-0-0-

Justin está intentando construir una choza. Aunque nadie que no desee que su refugio le caiga en la cabeza mientras duerme desearía pasar la noche ahí.

 _/Justin/_

—Cuando pasaba por enfrente de donde se estaban haciendo las audiciones para esta cosa, y me dijeron que yo debería participar creí que sería fácil. Solo tendría que quitarme la camisa y lograría que todos los demás se encargaran de asegurar mi victoria— explica a la cámara, se ve desmejorando a comparación de cuando entro a la isla, pero sigue siendo hermoso—. Nunca pensé que tendría que lastimar a alguien con mis propias manos y entonces… Anoche esa bonita chica a buscarme, y quizás fue un espejismo porque en la mañana ya no estaba, pero me hizo darme cuenta que debo hacer. Anoche no pude encontrar una cabaña para dormir, así que ahora yo construiré mi propia cabaña.

 _/Justin/_

-0-0-0-

Izzy duerme plácidamente, con una sonrisa de maniática en la cara, sobre la rama de un árbol.

-0-0-0-

Un par de metros más lejos Lindsay recoge manzanas de un árbol. La noche anterior se había encontrado un ángel que le había dicho que buscara comida y se mantuviera oculta y entonces todo estaría bien. Y ella confiaba en los ángeles.

-0-0-0-

Cody recibió un botiquín de primeros auxilios de un patrocinador desconocido. ¿Quién diría que los chicos con menos masa corporal de la competencia de repente se volverían tan populares?

-0-0-0-

Trent se picó un dedo con las espinas del arbusto del que recogía vallas. Estaba temblando, llevaba todo el día haciéndolo. Llevo el dedo a su boca y absorbió la diminuta gota de sangre. Sangraba… Estaba vivo… Él estaba vivo y el chico del Distrito 10 no. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero había muerto para que él pudiera vivir. Pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

 **¿Tyler finalmente hará algo interesante como, no sé, morir? ¿Harold dejara de hablar de castores? ¿Eva matara a alguien más? Honestamente espero que sí, adoro a esa chica. Eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de… Los Juegos del Drama.**

 _Otra vez no oficializaré nada aún pero debo decir que la segunda muerte de este capítulo me dejo muy afectada. Ya vimos que las cosas se están poniendo más intensas y prometen ponerse aún más. Probablemente se estén preguntando ¿por qué rayos murió Bridgette? Bueno, el simulador dijo que de hambre, pero como apenas era el primer día decidí dejarlo sin explicación, aunque si me preguntan simplemente se rindió antes de intentarlo._

 _Flashlight237: In the universe of this story all the deaths are real. When I spoke of a simulator I refer that I don´t decide who lives and who dead, is a computer program._

 _Nachi123: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tú bellísimo review! Y bueno, no puedo prometerte la seguridad de ninguno de tus favoritos, pero ya viste que a pesar de que uno estuvo muy cerca logro sobrevivir para ver la luz del sol una vez más. Te diré que a mi honestamente me gusta mucho Justin, creo que si no fuera tan mimado tendría mucho potencial como personaje. Y en cuanto a lo de Izzy y Noah como pareja, debo decir que me gustan más como mejores amigos, pero si no estuviera Owen quizás podría considerarlo. Espero tus recomendaciones._

 _En fin, la pregunta de hoy es: Si tuvieran que describirse usando personajes de TD ¿Cuáles serían? En cuanto a personalidad yo sería una combinación de Izzy y Cody con algunos aspectos de Noah y Tyler. Y físicamente tengo la apariencia de Beth con el tipo de cuerpo de Gwen._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Nuevo capítulo! Espero seguir a este ritmo para acabar lo más pronto posible. Ojala y les guste._

 **Huracán**

 **Como los productores y yo estamos empezando a aburrirnos de estos competidores tan pasivos, hemos decidido ponerle un poco de más acción a los juegos antes de que acabe el día. ¡Y enviarles un monstruoso huracán!**

El huracán empieza, es gigantesco y rodea las costas de la isla de una forma poco natural, cada vez entrando más tierra adentro. Todos lo notan, y empiezan a moverse.

 **Atención tributos. Este huracán se ira haciendo cada vez más y más grande, y no parara hasta que al menos la mitad de ustedes este muerto. Mientras tanto, les recomiendo que corran hacia la montaña, lo diseñamos para que sea el único lugar al que esta cosa no pueda llegar.**

La fuerza del huracán incrementa de manera exponencial, y aunque ninguno quiere todos obedecen y se dirigen a la montaña.

Tyler y Justin están demasiado cerca de la playa así que corren desesperadamente por unos segundos antes de estrellarse el uno con el otro. Se miran durante un momento antes de que el huracán los alcance. Succiona primero a Justin, que estira su musculoso brazo en un ruego de ayuda, Tyler lo toma pero no hay nada que hacer. Ambos están perdidos.

Katie y Trent son los primeros en la cima. Apenas se dan un vistazo pero hay un acuerdo tácito en sus ojos. Se ocultan en lugares separados. No quieren ser visibles cuando el resto llegue.

Los últimos en llegar son Noah y Sadie. Ninguno nunca ha sido muy atlético. Aún están en las faldas cuando el huracán las alcanza. Succiona a Sadie, y Noah decide que no va a llevar la muerte de los dos tributos del Distrito 10 así que corre a intentar rescatarla, pero no es lo suficiente fuerte y se los traga a los dos.

En ese momento el caos inicia. Cody se estrella contra Izzy haciéndola caer a las fauces del huracán, no fue a propósito pero no se arrepiente. Mientras más rápido acabe esto, mejor. Beth, que también está llegando a la cima en ese momento se tropieza con una piedra, estira una mano intentando agarrarse de algo pero lo que hace es empujar a Geoff que cae con fuerza. La luz de sus ojos se apaga mientras empieza a sangrar de su sien.

Courtney entonces recuerda lo que le había dicho Alejandro. En ese lugar todo era cuestión de matar o ser asesinado. Posa sus ojos en Harold, jadeante al lado del precipicio. Cerca, tan cerca de la horilla. Se lanza, pero él es más rápido. La esquiva y solo es cuestión de darle un pequeño empujón para que el tornado, que en esos momentos pasa al lado de la montaña, la succione.

Duncan avienta a Eva contra las piedras. Es su compañera de distrito y sabe que es fuerte, quizás demasiado.

Lindsay no ha parado de gritar como histérica desde que llego ahí. Esta tan asustada, y ahora su ángel sangra. Alejandro, que no se ha tomado ni un minuto para llorar la muerte de su "novia" decide que ella es perfecta para remplazarla, tan fácil de manipular. Se acerca a ella, para intentar tranquilizarla, pero no se da cuenta que en esos momentos Lindsay no ve ni escucha a nadie. Esta tan sumida en su terror que en cuanto él la toca sus instintos la hacen empujarlo. Su destino tan fatal como el de su ángel.

Entonces, llega la paz.

 _/Trent/_

Esta sentado sobre la taza del baño. Sus rodillas contra su pecho, sus brazos alrededor de estar. Un grito desgarrador parte su garganta en dos antes de que clave su rostro contra sus rodillas. Gime, tiembla, llora… Su alma esta partida. Ha visto la muerte, oh tanta muerte.

 _/Trent/_

-0-0-0-

Esa noche doce rostros pueden verse en el cielo nocturno.

Justin y Heather del Distrito 1

Eva del Distrito 2

Noah y Courtney del Distrito 3

Geoff del Distrito 4

Izzy del Distrito 5

Alejandro y Sierra del Distrito 7

Tyler del Distrito 8

Ezekiel y Sadie del Distrito 10

-0-0-0-

—Yo… siempre soñé con tener una mejor amiga. ¿Sabes? Alguien que me entendiera por completo y con quien pudiera hablar sobre cualquier cosa— dijo Katie, esta recargada espalda con espalda con Beth, ambas viendo las estrellas—. Y ahora ella está muerta. Vi su rostro en el cielo esta noche y jamás pude hablar con ella. Ni siquiera la conocía, pero sabía que era ella. ¿Ella lo habrá sabidos? ¿Habrá pensado en mí antes de morir como yo estoy condenada a pensar en ella por lo que me reste de vida?

Lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, pero es un llanto silencioso. Como un corazón roto, que nunca existió.

Beth la toma de la mano y la aprieta con fuerza por un par de segundos.

—Yo mate a un hombre— declara—. Yo que lloraba cuando alguien mataba a una abeja, porque ellas tenían una gran familia a la que alimentar, hoy mate un hombre. ¿Puedo seguir siendo yo después de haber hecho eso? ¿Acaso sigo siendo real?

El silencio se apodera de ambas. Por fuera, su aspecto sigue siendo el de unas niñas, pero por dentro se han vuelto tan viejas.

 _/Beth/_

—Mamá, ya no se sí podré seguir con esto. Lo he intentado, y sé que cada vez estoy más cerca de regresar a casa, pero…— se detiene un momento para tomar aire y suspirar sonoramente— No me rendiré, pero no estoy segura de poder aguantar mucho tiempo más. Así, que si no lo logro…— su voz se rompe, pero traga aire y continua sin llorar— quiero que sepas que te amo, a ti y a papá, los amo mucho a los dos.

 _/Beth/_

-0-0-0-

Trent y Harold corren hacia una cabaña, los últimos rayos del sol se alcanzan a ver al horizonte, por lo que solo tienen unos segundos antes de que la puerta de esta se cierre. Se miran fijamente. Ninguno quiere, pelear, no después de lo sucedido, y lo saben. Pero ninguno está dispuesto a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Siguen corriendo hacia la cabaña. Trent llega primero, pero sostiene la puerta para que el pelirrojo también pueda entrar.

—Gracias— le dice Harold.

No es gran cosa. Hay una cama bastante grande que ocupa casi toda la habitación, una mesa de noche de madera y una habitación conjunta con un baño y un lavamanos bastante rudimentarios (por supuesto, con sus respectivas cámaras por todos lados).

Toman turnos para usar el baño y lavarse la cara. Después cada uno toma un lado de la cama, se dan la espalda, y duermen. No hay mucho que decir.

-0-0-0-

—Ok. Considerando las muertes de hoy, deberíamos quedar siete u ocho— dice Duncan, que camina de un lado al otro, como un león enjaulado.

—Siete— contesta Cody, esforzándose por no sonar muy asustado.

Cuando la calma había regresado todos se habían dispersado. Pero por algún motivo Duncan lo había obligado a mantenerse con él. Le había dicho que parecía un chico listo, Cody ciertamente lo era, así que podía servirle.

—Está bien, somos nosotros dos, tu compañera de distrito, la flacucha de piel morena… y eso significa que me están faltando tres. ¿Quiénes?

Duncan lo volteó a ver de manera amenazante y Cody trago saliva.

—La chica bonita del Distrito ocho y el chico del doce… no recuerdo al otro— claramente lo recordaba, era Harold, pero tenía la esperanza de que si no lo mencionaba podría protegerlo de alguna manera.

—Está bien— Duncan se sostuvo el mentón pensativo—. ¿Quiénes son las mayores amenazas? ¿A quién debería atacar primero?

Cody tenía el deseo de mentir, pero sabía que eso no le traería nada bueno. Así que hizo un esfuerzo para calcular posibilidades, e intentar recordar todo lo que había visto.

—El chico del doce y quizás la del nueve— respondió, aunque honestamente consideraba que todos los fuertes ya habían perecido—. Mi compañera de distrito y la otra chica morarían solas.

El tributo del Distrito 2 sonrió con suficiencia mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, por el chico del doce será.

-0-0-0-

 _/Lindsay/_

—Mamá siempre me dijo, que no importaba lo que pasara yo siempre debía mantenerme segura y radiante— dijo decaída—. ¿Cómo se supone que logre eso en este lugar? No hay maquillaje, la gente es malvada y extrañas voces sin cuerpo me ordenan correr a lugares. Creo que odio este lugar.

 _/Lindsay/_

Con un palito, mueve las ramas que usa como combustible para el fuego que inició. Lo había visto cómo hacerlo en una película unas semanas atrás y nunca pensó que le serviría de algo. Ahora lo tenía decidido, si ganaba esa cosa haría que todo el mundo viera esa película.

-0-0-0-

 **Una nueva mañana ha empezado en la isla, y en vista de la increíble alza del ranquin de ayer. Hemos decidido darles una nueva sorpresita. La cornucopia ha sido reabastecida con comida, armas, recuerdos de sus seres queridos entre otras cosas que podrían necesitar. Ya les hemos enviado una invitación a cada uno de los sobrevivientes, y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la acción comience.**

Primero se muestra una imagen de Duncan marchándose del lugar donde paso la noche y dejando a Cody, que decidió no aceptar la invitación, atrás.

Los siguientes son Harold y Trent, que después de darse una rápida despedida con la mirada se marchan hacia la cornucopia cada uno por su lado.

Lindsay termina de ahogar su fuego con tierra y también camina hacia el lugar del evento.

Finalmente enseñan una conmovedora despedida entre Katie y Beth, que se toman de las manos por un momento antes de despedirse, quizás para siempre. La tributo del Distrito 6 ha decidido, al igual que su compañero, no ir.

-0-0-0-

 _/Duncan/_

—Sí, deje vivir al nerd. Pero eso no significa que iré a la cornucopia a agarrar un par de manzanas y me iré. Yo voy a acabar con la competencia.

 _/Duncan/_

El rudo tributo del Distrito 2 se mantiene escondido entre los arbustos hasta que ve a la persona que estaba esperando, Trent.

Inmediatamente se lanza hacia él, lanza en mano, listo para matarlo como lo hizo con Sierra. Pero, a diferencia de ella, Trent ya se esperaba que lo atacaran. Así que con un rápido movimiento logra desarmar a su desprevenido atacante.

Entonces la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo comienza. Ambos están movidos por la desesperación y la rabia, así que todo se torna muy parejo. Los dos golpean, y los dos reciben golpes. Duncan logra sacarle el aire a Trent, pero en un último esfuerzo este logra montarse en horcajadas sobre el chico del dos. Pone sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y aprieta.

A su mente viene la explosión que mató a Gwen y aprieta más fuerte. La expresión de Noah cuando tuvo que decidir entre su vida y la de Ezequiel, y aprieta. La forma en la que, desde los arbustos, lo observo acabar con su propia compañera de distrito, y aprieta. Y continúa apretando hasta que Duncan deja de luchar.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, el resto de los tributos han llegado a la cornucopia. Las pocas cosas que la alianza de Alejandro había dejado han desaparecido, y en su lugar se encuentra una gran mochila con la palabra "todo" escrita sobre ella.

Harold, Lindsay y Katie se miran y empieza la lucha. La cornucopia se convierte en un revoltijo de brazos, piernas y dientes.

Ninguno de ellos es fuerte, ninguno es atlético y ninguno había sido entrenado nunca para matar. La pelea es justa, pero no por eso menos cruel. Jalones de cabello, manotazos y varios mordiscos son sus principales armas.

Entonces Harold cae, un mal golpe en la cabeza y ya está acabado.

Katie y Lindsay se miran y la chica morena recuerda la navaja que tiene guardada. Ventajas de haber sido miembro de la alianza de Alejandro. La saca y después de eso todo es bastante rápido.

Sus manos estaban temblorosas y Lindsay decidida. Se lleva una mano a su abdomen, manchándola con su propia sangre. Mira con sus grandes ojos oscuros a la rubia en un ruego, no quiere quedarse sola. Su asesina la toma fuertemente de una de sus manos hasta que sus ojos se apagan. Entonces toma la mochila y se marcha.

 **¿Descubriremos cómo le hizo Beth para llegar tan lejos? ¿Trent se convertirá en mi nuevo tributo favorito? Y, lo más importante. ¿Quién sobrevivirá? Todo esto y mucho más en el último capítulo de… Los Juegos del Drama.**

 _Ok. Este fue un capítulo definitivamente intenso, incluso pensé en contarlo antes pero me pareció que había quedado muy corto. Debo decir que me quedo con una sensación bastante fea en el pecho después de escribir tantas muertes, aunque debo decir que la última fue bastante… ¿bonita? Estoy bastante segura de que no habrían esperado esta curiosa combinación como finalistas, bueno yo tampoco. Y la verdad es que estoy bastante asustada por lo que puede pasar. ¡En el próximo capítulo ya terminamos! Eso fue rápido._

 _La pregunta que hoy es, y creo que la había estado evitando deliberadamente. ¿Qué opinan del concepto de la nueva temporada? He escuchado muy malas primeras impresiones pero, aunque a mí honestamente también me decepciono un poco, yo aún tengo fe y espero que nos sorprendan._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	5. Chapter 5

_Nunca pensé que acabaría esto tan rápido. ¡Y en tan pocos capítulos! Espero que aunque corta, esta historia les haya gustado. Para este último capítulo agregaremos algo, cuando vean escrito_ así _significa "escrito en pantalla". Y bueno, sin más que agregar vamos con el final. ¿Emocionados?_

 **Y el ganador es…**

Se ven Chris McLein y "El Chef" sentados en una ostentosa sala junto a una guapa rubia y un sonriente hombre de cabello negro.

—Así que, Chris McLein, has dirigido el que probablemente es el mejor reality show de la década. ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunta la mujer con una brillante sonrisa.

—Muy bien Blaineley, creo que definitivamente ha sido mi mejor trabajo— contesto "humildemente" el presentador.

—No podríamos estar más de acuerdo. Y, dinos. ¿Están los tributos que esperabas en la gran final?

—En absoluto, le tenía mucha más esperanzas a los distritos uno y dos, lástima que todos ya estén muertos, esos chicos sabían cómo ponerle diversión a esta cosa. Pero debo admitir que ha quedado un grupo interesante para luchar en la gran final.

—Hablando de eso, Chris, hemos oído que tienes preferencia por el chico del doce, Trent— comenta el hombre de pelo negro.

—Yo no lo llamaría preferencia, pero sí. Es el único con músculos que queda en el programa— acepto Chris.

—Bueno, nosotros nos encargamos de preguntar a nuestros televidentes quien creían que iba a ganar y han resultado unos números bastante interesantes. Chris, Chef, ¿quieren verlos?

—Por supuesto.

Los cuatro voltean a ver a una pantalla que estaba atrás de ellos, donde aparecen los rostros de los cuatro tributos que continúan con vida con porcentajes a su lado. Hasta arriba se veía a Lindsay con un 35%, seguida de Trent con 25% y hasta abajo Beth y Cody empatados con 20% cada uno.

—Al parecer la linda y tonta niña del Distrito 8 es la favorita. Lo que no es sorprendente después del increíble par de asesinatos que realizo. Por mi parte, puedo decir que yo la apoyo completamente— confeso Blaineley.

—Igual yo, ella es completamente encantadora— concordó su compañero—. ¿Qué opinas tú, Chef?

—Supongo que está bien— contesto el hombre de piel oscura sin mucha emoción.

—¿Chris?

—Oye, si llega a ganar no me quejaría en absoluto si tengo que hacerle una entrevista privada— comenta en mencionado de una manera sugestiva, todo mundo ríe.

—Pero será mejor no dar nada por hecho aún, menos cuando hemos visto al Distrito 6 llegar tan lejos— les recuerda la rubia.

—Es cierto, porque en contra de todas las expectativas hemos visto a Cody y Beth posicionarse entre los cuatro finalistas. Quizás nos den una sorpresa e incluso sea alguno de ellos dos el ganador— dice el hombre del pelo negro y la sonrisa brillante.

—Como tú lo dijiste, quizás. Pero no lo descubriremos aquí. ¿O sí? — pregunta Chris, divertido.

—Tienes razón Chris. Así que hay que regresar a la isla, para ver que está pasando— se despide Blaineley.

-0-0-0-

 **Después de una emocionante lucha para conseguir recursos, que no les servirá de mucho ahora que esto está a punto de terminar, los tributos sobrevivientes se han dispersado. Trent fue a buscar en la cornucopia a ver si le habían dejado algo, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarla completamente vacía. Sin embargo un patrocinador desconocido se apiado de él y le envió un explosivo, esperemos que haga algo digno de Justin con eso.**

 _/Beth/_

—Al final decidí que estuvo mal de mi parte dejar a Katie sola, así que decidí ir a buscarla a la cornucopia. Solo espero que el caos ya haya pasado, y ella este bien.

 _/Beth/_

La pequeña tributo del seis caminaba por la misma dirección por la que se había ido su amiga, casi una hora atrás, nerviosamente. Hasta que escucho el ruido de alguien rebuscando entre unas cosas cerca. Se escondió cautelosamente atrás de unos arbustos desde donde alcanzo a ver una figura delgada de cabellos de oro rebuscando en una gigantesca mochila. Al parecer ella se había quedado con el premio grande en la cornucopia.

Decidió ignorarla y seguir su camino hasta que lo vio, el anillo de caramelo para el que su novio Brady llevaba ahorrando casi un mes. Entonces exploto, esa rubia no tenía derecho a tener algo por lo que su novio había trabajado tan arduamente para comprárselo a ella, por más bonita que fuera. Así que se lanzó para atacarla.

Lindsay grito asustada mientras buscaba en su mochila lo primero que encontró para defenderse. Sostuvo sobre su cabeza una espada corta, extra filosa, que al ser demasiado pesada para su constitución la hizo trastabillarse al frente y cortar con esta desde el hombro derecho hasta la mitad de las costillas izquierdas de Beth, antes de que el arma callera al suelo con un sonido seco.

La tributo del Distrito 6 se derrumbó inmediatamente con un gemido. El corte no había sido lo suficientemente profundo para dañar un órgano vital, pero parecía imposible evitar la hemorragia, pronto moriría desangrada.

—Mi anillo— rogo la castaña mientras señalaba el pequeño caramelo, Lindsay rápidamente se lo acerco y la ayudo a ponérselo en el dedo.

Beth se lo metió rápidamente a la boca y cerró los ojos. Y Lindsay, la guapa y descerebrada chica del ocho, entendió. Hizo un esfuerzo para volver a tomar la espada y se la clavo, lo más directamente que pudo, en su corazón. Beth dejo de sufrir en ese momento.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, Cody exploraba la arena.

-0-0-0-

En esta ocasión, fueron cuatro los rostros que aparecieron en el cielo.

Duncan del Distrito 2.

Beth del Distrito 6.

Harold y Katie del Distrito 9.

-0-0-0-

Los caminos de la vida son extraños y en muchas ocasiones irónicos. Ya que la oscuridad de la noche llevo a que Lindsay se topara con el compañero de distrito de la niña a la que acababa de matar.

Ambos estaban cansados y artos de vagar por esa isla, así que hicieron lo que cualquier persona sensata haría: lucharon. Fue una pelea corta y no especialmente violenta. La ventaja de Lindsay en armas era clara, así que pronto tuvo a Cody inmovilizado debajo de ella con una navaja en el cuello. Empezó a clavar el filo de esta contra la suave piel cuando repentinamente se quitó de encima con un suspiro.

—No quiero hacerlo, no otra vez— dijo Lindsay mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Cody se puso de pie sorprendido y asustado, pero al verla tan derrotada no se atrevió a salir corriendo inmediatamente.

—Ya lo he hecho mucho hoy y no me gusta ver como un alma se separa de su cuerpo.

—¿Tu mataste a Duncan?— pregunto Cody, que después de haber visto el rostro del chico rudo en el cielo se sentía genuinamente sorprendido, ella lo miro con confusión— El chico de la mohicana verde.

—No, a él no.

Cody trago saliva, no quería hacer la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y a Harold y a Beth? El chico y la chica de las gafas.

Lindsay tardo un segundo, pero finalmente asintió. Los ojos de Cody se abrieron como platos, estaba frente a la asesina de su amigo y su compañera.

—Fue un accidente, yo quería la mochila— entonces volteo a mirarlo, sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Estás enojado?

—No— contesto él, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era cierto.

Al menos no había sido Duncan. Él probablemente había ido atrás del chico del doce como le había indicado y había perdido, su rostro no había aparecido en el cielo, dejando en paz a Harold (del que no había querido hablar) y a Beth (de la que le había dicho que no debía preocuparse). Lindsay solo había hecho lo mismo que él cuando aventó a la pelirroja por el acantilado, solo quería sobrevivir y que eso se acabara rápido.

—Creo que debería irme— se despidió finalmente Cody, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella asintió sin moverse de su lugar y entonces el corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin mirar atrás. A pesar de que nadie lo perseguía.

-0-0-0-

Esa noche Trent pasa una noche sin sueños en una cabaña.

-0-0-0-

El día siguiente es bastante aburrido. Los tres se buscan el uno al otro, pero la isla es lo suficientemente grande para que ninguno se encuentre. Por primera vez desde que los juegos empezaron la noche no viene acompañada por rostros en el cielo.

 _/Cody/_

—Lindsay fue bastante amable por no matarme, pero la pequeña cicatriz que me dejo en el cuello continúa doliéndome y sangra cada tanto. Y como perdí mi botiquín de primeros auxilios durante el huracán no he podido tratarlo— comenta algo preocupado—. Necesito encontrar algo para curarme rápido, no quiero que me cause complicaciones más adelante.

 _/Cody/_

-0-0-0-

Durante la noche las cosas también se mantienen tranquilas. Lindsay pasa una merecida noche dentro de una cabaña. Y Cody ve a la distancia la fogata de Trent, el que es incapaz de dormir a causa de las pesadillas, pero decide no investigar.

 _/Cody/_

Se ve más pálido que la vez anterior. La cicatriz que le causo Lindsay, y que antes casi no se le veía, ahora esta roja e inflamada.

—Me estoy empezando a sentir realmente mal. Creo que tengo fiebre y cada vez me duele más mover el cuello. La herida no parece dispuesta a cicatrizar, continua sangrando.

Cody aprieta los labios y vemos como una diminuta gota roja empieza a escurrir en su cuello.

-0-0-0-

 **Al parecer hacer un huracán gigante es bastante costoso, así que no podremos hacer que ningún fenómeno "natural" apresure las cosas por ahora. Así que espero que gocen las imágenes de Trent descubriendo un río, Cody explorando la arena y Lindsay descansando en la misma cueva que su salvador Geoff lo hizo al inicio de la competencia.**

 _/Trent/_

—Ahora que tengo una fuente de agua es cuestión de esperar. Puedo ganar esta cosa.

 _/Trent/_

-0-0-0-

Esa noche otra vez no hay rostros en el cielo.

-0-0-0-

Con la puesta de sol Trent recibe un hacha. Los espectadores están ansiosos de verlo usar sus regalos para que esto acabe pronto. Sus deseos se verán cumplidos pero no de la forma que ellos esperan.

Lindsay, desesperada, intenta escapar de la isla nadando. Ella no es una gran nadadora.

Cody, mientras tanto, tiembla por la fiebre acurrucado adentro de la cornucopia, que sigue manchada de la sangre de Harold y Katie. Necesita tratamiento, urgentemente, pero no lo recibirá.

-0-0-0-

 **¡Trent, el tributo masculino del Distrito 12, es el ganador de Los Juegos del Drama!**

-0-0-0-

Blaineley y su compañero, cuyo nombre es Josh, aparecen sonrientes en un estudio como de noticiero.

—Aquí algunos números sobre este maravilloso reality show, que finalmente ha terminado— anuncia la chica mientras acomoda una tarjetas.

—La competencia duro cinco días y cinco noches— empezó su compañero, de ahí se fueron turnando uno y uno.

—El distrito que mejor lo hizo, fue claramente el número ocho. Con sus dos tributos entre los cuatro finalistas.

—En su contraparte, el peor fue el once, cuyos dos tributos murieron durante el baño de sangre.

—Los mejores asesinos fueron justamente los tributos más atractivos, Lindsay y Justin, con custro muertes a sus manos cada uno.

—De hecho, solo nueve de los tributos participantes llego a matar.

—De los que sí lo hizo, el primero en morir fue Justin.

—Y de los que no la que más sobrevivió fue Katie.

—Los primeros cuatro tributos en morir tenía los ojos oscuros.

—Mientras que los tres que más duraron los tienen claros. ¡Punto para los de ojos claros!— exclama Josh mientras él y su compañera acercan sus rostros y la cámara enfoca los ojos azules de ambos.

-0-0-0-

Entrevista al Chris McLean y el Chef.

¿Cuál fue su muerte favorita?

—La de Alejandro, fue muy graciosa— contesta Chris entre risas.

—La de Katie, fue extrañamente conmovedora— dice en cambio el Chef.

¿Y la que menos les gusto?

—La de la chica del cuatro. ¿Qué tipo de muerte es esa? Sin sangre, o luchas… fue bastante decepcionante.

—La de la chica rara, Izzy. Creo que hubiera podido hacer mucho más con ese potencial suyo si un nerd no la hubiera matado por accidente.

Alianza favorita.

—La de Alejandro, lástima que no duraron mucho, tenían potencial.

—Katie y Beth.

—¿Por qué?— le pregunta Chris sorprendido, el chef solo sube los hombros.

¿Qué momento fue su favorito?

—La explosión del baño de sangre, totalmente.

—Cuando la chica del uno amenazo al del diez. Logro ponerme la piel de gallina.

¿Cuál detestaron?

—Los últimos días— responden los dos al mismo tiempo.

Su tributo favorito.

—Trent.

—Noah.

Y finalmente. ¿Qué opinan del ganador?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Estoy feliz!— responde Chris antes de volver a reír.

—Hubiera preferido que ganara la rubia— es la sentencia del Chef.

-0-0-0-

Entrevista al ganador.

¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Es una broma? Veintitrés adolescentes tuvieron que morir para que yo sobreviviera, uno de ellos a mis manos. ¿Y aun me preguntas como estoy?— tiene la cara desencajada y está temblando.

¿Estas emocionado por volver a ver a tu familia?

Trent suspira.

—Sí.

¿Esperabas ser el vencedor?

—Obviamente siempre tuve la esperanza, pero en el fondo de mi corazón no creí que pudiera lograrlo.

¿Qué es lo primero que compraras con tu millón de dólares?

—Una buena casa, para mí familia, muy lejos del Distrito 12— se queda pensándolo un momento antes de agregar algo—. También una verdadera guitarra.

¿Te gustaría tener una conversación con el hermano menor de Gwen?

—Yo… yo no sabía que ella tenía un hermano.

¿Algún mensaje para los padres de Ezequiel?

—Yo…— el chico inhala aire con fuerza antes de mirar a la cámara con seriedad— Lamento mucho que su hijo haya tenido que morir para que yo viviera. Y quiero que sepan que estoy dispuesto a pagar los gastos funerarios, si es que lo necesitan.

¿Y para los de Noah?

—Gracias.

¿Qué te movió a pasar una noche en la misma cama que Harold?

—Ambos estábamos cansados y teníamos frío— contesta con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro—. Queríamos dormir en una cabaña y eso hicimos, dormimos.

¿Hay algo que quieras decirle a la familia de Duncan?

—Si hubiera sido por hubiera preferido no matarlo yo… Solo quería seguir viviendo.

Sí tuvieras la oportunidad de tener a Eva, viva, enfrente de ti. ¿Qué harías?

—Le diría que la perdono.

En caso de no haber ganado. ¿Quién te hubiera gustado que lo hiciera?

—Noah… Gracias a él estoy aquí.

¿Algo más que quieras decir?

Trent mira tristemente a la cámara.

—No.

 _¡Oficialmente hemos acabado! No se cómo se sienten ustedes pero yo estoy súper contenta, y triste por todas las muertes. Fue una experiencia súper interesante escribir una historia sobre la que no tenía prácticamente ningún control, pero debo decir que estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Ojala y ustedes también y se animen a comentar. Y si lo hacen, aquí les tengo unas preguntitas, claramente yo también las responderé._

 _¿Qué opinan del ganador? Yo estoy sorprendida, y aunque no soy súper fan de Trent creo que fue un buen final._

 _¿Cuál fue su muerte favorita? La mía la de Katie, no porque me alegrara que muriera si no porque se me hizo dulce._

 _¿Cuál muerte les dolió más? La de Ezequiel, no exactamente por Ezequiel, sino porque fue bastante dura de escribir y especialmente cruel para el asesino._

 _¿Qué muerte les decepciono? La de la alianza de Gwen, en verdad amo esos cuatro personajes y fue decepcionante que murieran tan rápido._

 _¿Cuál fue su interacción favorita? Sé que casi no le dedique palabras pero la de Cody y Alejandro, porque me la imagine tal y como pasa en "Gira Mundial" cuando Alejandro invita a Cody a pasar la noche con él en primera clase. Dato curioso: Si Cody hubiera ganado una de las preguntas que le hubieran hecho en su entrevista hubiera sido relacionada a su sexualidad._

 _¿Y su alianza favorita? La de Alejandro, totalmente. Era algo así como la alianza de profesionales perfecta._

 _¿Qué personaje les decepciono? Supongo que Tyler, fue realmente aburrido._

 _¿Cuál les sorprendió? ¡Katie! Ella definitivamente fue genial para ser un personaje tan secundario en la serie._

 _Y como también quiero hacerles una última pregunta sobre Drama Total… ¿Cuáles son sus headcanon? Los mías son:_

 _Beth gano "¡Luz, Drama, Acción!": Y no solo porque prefiera ese final (honestamente prefiero todos los de las chicas… y el de Cameron), sino por las pruebas que se ven en el especial. Duncan no parece haber cambiado en nada su vida, en cambio Beth fue a Paris con Lindsay y tuvo que pagar una fianza muy (¡muy!) costosa._

 _Noco en algún momento fue real: Quizás nunca fueron novios como tal, pero de que hubo algo ahí hubo algo ahí. ¿O acaso es muy normal que un hombre duerma acurrucado con su amigo? Y no me refiero a en el despiertaton, donde bien pudo ser un accidente, sino en el especial donde no se separaron cuando despertaron y se vieron en esa posición._

 _Ezequiel monstruo es pura actuación: Si bien creo que el niño pudo volverse un poco loco en "Gira Mundial" no creo que en verdad se haya quedado así. ¿Chris va un año a la cárcel por contaminar la isla (lo que es muy, muy grave) pero no por todo lo que le hizo a Ezequiel? A mí me cae que él estaba tan desesperado por tener más tiempo en cámara que decidió actuar como un monstruo con tal de conseguirlo, lo que aparte traería mucho drama y momentos "graciosos" para el show. Aparte, que conveniente que el dinero se haya perdido en "Gira Mundial" ¿no?_

 _Alejandro en verdad no estuvo todo ese tiempo en el robot: Aparte de que sería biológicamente imposible que sobreviviera tanto tiempo sin comer o tomar agua (sí, ya sé que es una caricatura). Si solo lo hubieran metido ahí el tiempo suficiente para gravar las escenas que lo "requirieron" tendría mucho sentido que se le durmieran las piernas durante un rato, ya sabemos que la mayoría del tiempo fue simple actuación, pero pudiera conservar su fuerza en los brazos._

 _A Gwen le gustaba Courtney: Primero que nada cabe aclarar que no me gusta esta pareja. ¿Pero vieron como la trataba Gwen? Y sé que hay amigas que suelen ser súper "empalagosas", pero hay que decir que había cierta diferencia en cómo se comportaba Courtney (más allá de su traición) y como lo hacía ella._

 _Noah es gris-asexual: Lo que significa que básicamente no tiene ningún tipo de atracción sexual (nótese que esto no se refiere necesariamente a lo referente al sexo como tal) más que en ocasiones muy específicas. Esto lo digo basándome totalmente en su enamoramiento por Emma en "Carrera Alucinante". Porque es bastante claro por su comportamiento que es la primera vez que se siente atraído (al menos de esa manera, porque insisto en mi segundo headcanon) por una persona en sus, para ese momento y haciendo un cálculo aproximado, 20-21 años de vida. Y por el hecho de que como fue muy de repente no puede meterse en el término demiasexual._

 _Los quiere: yo._

P.d. Perdón por la cosa rara que les había aparecido, no se que diablos fue.


End file.
